The present disclosure relates to a toner case configured to contain a toner (a developer) and an image forming apparatus including the toner case.
In an electrographic image forming apparatus, an electrostatic latent image formed on a surface of a photosensitive drum or the like is developed to a toner image by a development device. To the development device, a toner is supplied from a toner case, such as a toner container or a middle hopper.
For example, there is a toner case including a case main body configured to contain a toner, a toner discharging port arranged at the case main body, a conveying screw configured to convey the toner to the toner discharging port, and an agitating paddle configured to agitate the toner inside the case main body.